


Soiled Sarah

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Sarah tries to avoid another training session with Maria, for more reasons than the latter's strict methods...
Relationships: Maria/Sarah
Series: June Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313
Kudos: 4





	Soiled Sarah

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Maybe she won’t find me here…”

A quiet voice echoed throughout the Forest-y parts of Naverius, one of the planets that had been investigated and explored by ARKS. Many of its operatives went there to either train or do missions for the organization, leaving it a frequent spot for various men and women of any and all ages.

But they weren’t the only ones that came there to visit. There were others, unaffiliated with the organization that had their own reasons to be there. Such was the case for the young grey-haired Sarah, whose motives were privy to very few people. Not even the few ARKS operatives that had encountered her knew what she was playing at, only that she had secrets that she didn’t wish to share.

Right now, however, none of that mattered. What mattered was that she kept her breath low and her body as close to the ground as possible. She was currently in the midst of hiding, as the woman that trained her was currently trying to find her. Unfortunately, the little lady was not in the mood to work with her, nor was she in any condition to.

Thanks to an incident that had happened earlier in her life, her body had lost all sense of control over her bowels. This was one of the first things that anybody that met her noticed, as she had a diaper that reached all the way down to her knees, sticking out like a sore thumb. The second thing they’d notice was that she’d squat down on said knees and whisper comforting words to herself whenever she felt something coming, unable to stop the sloshing pee and poopy from flowing out and into her oversized seat. It was something that she couldn’t avoid, and it didn’t get any easier no matter how many times it happened.

It was the reason why she had been trying to avoid her teacher, Maria, who was known for her strength and her unorthodox training methods. It was specifically because she knew that she’d have an accident around this time, and she didn’t want her to pity her or baby her like she always did. “I’m a big girl, I don’t… I don’t need her help…” Sarah mumbled under her breath, not wanting to appear as anything but.

As if on cue, she could hear the characteristic sound of metal clicking against the soil underneath. She kept her breath as quiet as possible as she peeked out of the bush, hoping that she could stay as hidden as possible.

Standing in the middle of a couple of pathways was the mechanical Maria, a CAST that had once been part of the Six Heroes of ARKS. She was stronger than most, and she had an eccentric air to her. So much so that her pupil still didn’t understand what made her tick, and just went along with her training to the best of her ability. She just hoped that the mechanical body didn’t come with any sort of scent functionality, because that’d ruin her hiding spot as soon as the accident… the…

The blue-haired CAST looked towards the bush that her pupil was very obviously hiding in, since she could see that big star-patterned padding poking out of the side, before turning away from it and shrugging her shoulders. “Guess I can’t find her.” She said aloud, playing along as she jumped into the sky, seemingly disappearing to give her little lady a bit of relief.

Which she sorely needed, as poor Sarah was busy clutching her bottom thanks to the sensation flooding through her body. “Not now, not now, not this big!” She bit her lip as she spoke to try and muffle the noise that left it, but that didn’t do much. All it did was make it even harder for her to concentrate on keeping herself quiet, especially as she felt a wetness growing between her thighs.

Upon looking down, the blush that filled her face was unmistakable. She had wet herself, and quite impressively so too. Most of her diaper, even the back, had gotten soggy thanks to how much it had managed to soak up. A few of the stars that were normally yellow had even started sticking out more, a sort of wetness indicator if one were to apply a label to it. And that was just the start of it, she already knew what came after that…

The grey-haired girl gasped as she felt a pressure slithering its way through her bowels, forcing her to push down on her stomach to get it over with as quickly as possible. She pushed and pushed until it all flowed out, with the back of her diaper growing heavier in what felt like an instant. The other stars that hadn’t turned a deep yellow now turned brown, indicating that she had made a big mess.

And the mess wasn’t done either, as she was forced to get up on her knees to push the rest of it out better. She could feel her seat growing underneath her, forcing most of that icky stuff to push up against her body and making her feel grosser with every passing moment. She didn’t like it, she didn’t like it at all. She just wished that it could go away and that she could be continent again… then again, she didn’t even really remember ever being continent. Did she ever remember a time where she didn’t use diapers?

“Damnit…” A single tear ran down Sarah’s face as she realized that she had always been stuck in these things, which just made the sensation of pushing out more and more of the muddy mess feel worse. If she had always used them, then what was the point in hiding it? Was it just because it made her embarrassed? If she couldn’t help herself, and never could’ve, was it really that bad?

As those thoughts ran through her head, the young girl with bowel troubles quickly found herself hoisted into the air by a familiar pair of strong arms, as well as a chuckling voice that was almost impossible to mistake. Sure enough, as the saddened little lady looked over her shoulder, she saw a familiar masked CAST holding her in her arms, and she swore she could see a smile underneath that mask too…

“Well well, look what my little lady’s gotten herself into. Why were you hiding, Sarah?” Maria asked, using one of her hands to pet her while keeping her held with the other so that she wouldn’t try and run away again. She knew that she had a tendency to do that, better safe than sorry in that instance.

The grey-haired girl huffed and crossed her arms, a soft fart echoing from her rear as her poor padding kept sagging down towards the ground thanks to the heft of the mess inside. “You tricked me, Maria. I thought you didn’t see me…” She muttered under her breath, feeling insulted by the way she had been played with.

“Sarah, I could see and smell you from a mile away. You have to stop running away when you feel like you can’t handle it, and just tell me. Then we can take a break and handle your issues, so you won’t end up pooping yourself silly in a bush. Who knows what would’ve happened if I didn’t come by?” The masked CAST replied as she gently rocked the young incontinent girl back and forth, humming a sweet little tune in the process…

Her student just moped silently as she was being rocked, her eyes fluttering a little in the process. “I’da… I’da been fine, I’ve always been fine…” She mumbled, having trouble staying awake thanks to exhaustion washing over her. It was only now that she realized that her teacher had run her ragged with exercise upon exercise, and her mind was catching up with how tired her body was. Maybe that was why it had to push everything out earlier, and not just because her body had a tendency to mess itself the same time every day…

“You would’ve been deadmeat, or worse, a big bad ARKS operative would’ve called you names. But don’t worry, I’m here for you. So is Xiao, but we’re not about to let him tease you over being a Big Baby, trust me.” Maria reminded her of the reality of her situation, before rocking her back and forth a little more, letting the lullaby take its full effect.

Sarah wanted to protest, to speak out further… but instead, she just yawned and let the matter die down. She couldn’t argue against it, and there wasn’t a reason to do so. Instead, she just rubbed her head up against her teacher’s mechanical chest and let herself drift off to dreamland, where she wouldn’t be bullied or teased by anybody. She could just enjoy herself…

Now that her student was fast asleep, her teacher just needed to take her home. “Sleep tight, little lady. You’ve still got so much ahead of you.” She whispered into the drowsy girl’s ear, before she took a big leap into the sky. The two had a long way home, and as soon as the little lady woke up, she’d need a big change to replace the padding that had been so thoroughly used…

Maybe someday, she’d regain control over her bowels. Until then, her Teacher and Mommy was there for her, ready to take care of her...


End file.
